Who am I?
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is the phantom sixth man, who once stood with the GoM, who in turn, respected his power. Kuroko Terumi is fragile, alone, and blind. She has no one but her mother that cannot leave the hospital. The twist? They're the same person. Walk with Terumi on her quest to topple the GoM while trying to hide who she really is. "Who am I?" / "I don't know. Who are you?"
1. Chapter 1

**So, as promised for those who have read my other Knb story, ****_My Savior, My Angel_****, here is the new fic! There's not much I want to say about this story since I know there are many stories like this but I still hope you like this review on how it can improve and such :)**

**I was going to name this '****_Identity_****' but I really don't like that so I just ended up with ****_'Who am I?_****' If you have better suggestions for names, I will be more than happy to listen to them. Please give me a title so that I can change it!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cherry blossom trees surrounded the area and some of its petals blew with the wind, making the atmosphere even livelier. A new school year had started, which meant there would be fresh meat to pick on, fresh meat to play pranks on but at this time, fresh meat to recruit for their clubs. Some students screamed to the top of their lungs and lunged papers at anyone who passed by them while others did their best not to trip and somehow avoid the forceful recruiting attempts. All the while, there was a waist length teal haired girl walking along the crowded entrance, not even bothering to make eye contact with anyone.<p>

Expertly, she moved across the packed school entrance while others had difficultly penetrating through the crowd. She knew it was expected. That's why it was so easy to walk without colliding into anyone. No one noticed her, so there was no reason to be held up.

Though having a hair color like sky-blue would surely attract some attention, it did the exact opposite. No one even spare a glance at her; therefore, she was only but a shadow walking along. She clutched the book she was reading but instead of her eyes trailing along the lines, her fingers did it for her. Yes, it was true. She was blind. She had always been ever since she was four years old.

She seemed to be engrossed in the book but at the same time, she listened intently to the screams and shouts of recruitment. She heard such clubs as wrestling and American football and was about to give up when finally, she heard someone say her favorite word.

She pinpointed where the voice had come from and skillfully moved from person to person until she found a table where it seemed there were four people, three people on chairs and one who seemed to be sprawled on the table. Her ears ringed as she heard two of the people talking about the application for basketball. She hesitantly grabbed a paper and pen and prayed that it was the paper was on the blank side. She then proceeded to write her associated name and middle school, as well as her classroom number and finally, after much difficultly writing, she let go of the pen. She placed it on top of the clipboard and started walking to the school building. The damage was done. She had officially applied to the basketball club.

"Uh, Riko, you missed one of the application forms." A glasses wearing student pointed out as he lifted the paper. Weirdly, it was filled out in the blank side of the paper and the writing seemed to fly off the page.

Riko, a short haired brunette with clips to hold her bangs, looked surprised to see the application. She had just gotten through talking to the monster that was named Kagami Taiga and she thought she had all the forms with her. She took it from the other student and skeptically looked at the page.

"The hell? It looks like a five year old wrote this or something!" She said but nevertheless, she read the content.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh? In classroom 1-B and… What?" She suddenly exclaimed the glasses wearing person jumped in shock.

"What happened?" He asked and she shoved the paper in front of him.

"Hyuuga-kun, look at the middle school this student went to." She said hurriedly and glasses wearing person, who was now known as Hyuuga, read the writing before his eyes grew wide.

"Are you kidding me? He's from Teiko middle school? _The_ Teiko middle school?" Riko nodded eagerly but then held her head in her hands.

"Why can't I remember such a player with the name Kuroko Tetsuya? I don't understand. His name should have popped up in an instant if he were in Teiko. Why can't I remember such a prodigious player?" She cried in anguish while Hyuuga patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry. We'll probably remember when he goes to the gym after school." He said and Riko gave him an evil smile. Suddenly, Hyuuga prayed for the fresh meat that had applied for Riko's training of Hell without knowing.

* * *

><p>The classroom seemed awfully loud when she entered the room. Most of the people had taken their seats and judging by how friendly their chats were, she assumed most were from the same middle school. Focusing on the vibrations on the floor, she found an empty seat that was at the corner of the room and she could not have been more grateful. She took her seat and at that moment, someone else had taken theirs in front of her. Even though she couldn't see who it was, she knew it was a man and he was a powerful being. He gave an aura of absolute dominance in everything. Her hands itched to poke him in the back and ask for his name and identity but she knew better than that. Instead, she concentrated on her book, trailing her fingers on the bumps that to her were translated to letters.<p>

An unfamiliar presence entered the room and everyone in the class stood up to bow. The teacher must have given a signal to sit back down because she felt the people's feet becoming relaxed.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher for this year. I am glad to see such promising students before me today. I will start with attendance." He said and started to ramble off names that were always followed with a 'here'.

"Kagami Taiga." The teacher called and the person in front of her rumbled a 'here' to him. Ah, so this was the person who was talking to another person back at the basketball booth. She wondered if he played as well as he emitted his powerful aura.

"Kuroko Terumi." The teacher then called out and she said 'here'. However, the teacher must not have heard her because he asked once more if Kuroko Terumi was here. Though she tried saying 'here' once more in a much louder voice, the teacher moved onto the next person, mumbling how ungrateful this name was.

She, also known as Kuroko Terumi, walked up to the podium where he was at and in a louder voice, said, "Sir, I am here."

"What -?" The teacher looked up from the attendance and jumped back in shock at the sudden presence that was in front of him.

She could feel gazes shifting towards her and many of them gasped in surprise.

"What the – "

"When did she ever come in here?"

"I didn't even know a person was in the corner there."

"What is she, a ghost?"

Many people gossiped in not so whispering voices but she couldn't blame them. She had such a weak presence; barely anyone was able to detect her at first glance, much less when she stood in front of the whole class.

"Sir, I am here. My name is Kuroko Terumi." She announced once more and the teacher must have been staring at her because she felt his eyes on her.

"Ah, is this the student?" He said to himself aloud, not that she didn't hear him. "Kuroko-san, would you mind if you lift your bangs for a second? I can't see your eyes." He requested and she hesitated for a second.

"Don't worry; I've gotten specific orders from the principal not to let anyone know." He whispered and once she heard that the principal was mentioned, she lifted up her bangs. What the teacher wasn't expecting were milky and somewhat glossy whitish-blue eyes, a color much like her hair but in much lighter shades.

"So, it's true. Well, Kuroko-san, welcome to Seirin High." He greeted and she nodded. While she went back to her seat, she couldn't help but hear the gossip that was forming around her already.

She sighed internally and went back to her book. No matter how many times she went through initiation like this, she doubted she would ever get used being the center of attention every time during the beginning of the school year. She was always deemed a ghost for her weak presence.

To be honest, she practically was.

* * *

><p>Her legs twitched with eagerness though her face remained as impassive as ever. Thankfully, during the whole school day, the people had already forgotten about her and the morning incident and were minding their own businesses. Even more thankful was the fact that the teacher always gave her sheets that were compatible with a blind person like her. Lectures that were oral were the best because she was confident that she could remember ever word she was given. It was a gift that followed after she lost her eyesight. That and her amazingly enhanced senses.<p>

The final bell rung and everyone jumped from their seats, also eager to leave the classroom, though for different reasons. She grabbed her school bag and duffel bag and proceeded to go to the nearest bathroom.

The freshmen gathered to the court and glanced at their seniors.

"Hey, isn't that manager cute?" Once of the freshmen asked and the other nodded.

"She's a second year, right?"

"Yeah. If she were a bit sexier though…" The first complained but then was met with the fist of Hyuuga.

"You're completely off the mark, idiots! She's –"He was cut off by Riko.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Aida Riko and your coach for this all boys basketball club." The freshmen took a moment to process that this second year girl was their coach.

"What?" They all shouted, not able to believe that this person in front of them was their coach. Riko, on the other hand, twitched in annoyance and gave them an innocent smile; a smile that gave the seniors shivers.

"Let's start then, shall we? Take off your shirts!" She ordered and the freshmen all stared at her, shocked, before everyone except for two people all yelled protests. However, they were immediately silent when they saw her fierce glare and finally, one by one, they took of their shirts.

Riko started to walk and glanced at the freshmen before adding comments on their body. Some had to work more on upper body, and other had to work on stamina and such; all the while, the boys stared at her dumbfounded, wondering how on earth she would know such things just by glancing at them. Thankfully, Hyuuga gave them an answer.

"The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending every day at his workplace and looking at muscles and data. Just by looking at someone's body, that girl can see every stat and ability." He announced proudly and the boys stared at Riko at awe. However, she wasn't directing her attention to the boys but at the monster named Kagami Taiga.

She stood in front of Kagami with shock and amazement. _'How is this possible? These numbers are by far above everyone else's. These cannot be the stats of a boy in his first year of high school! I can't even estimate his potential. This is natural talent!'_ Her eyes practically glowed lights by this point and unbeknownst to her, a bit of drool was coming out of her mouth.

"Uh, coach?" Hyuuga asked which made her snap out of her daydream and cough awkwardly.

"Right, sorry."

"That's the last man. I think we checked everyone." Hyuuga said and Riko nodded. She then remembered the Teiko member, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Wait, we forgot Kuroko-kun." She said.

"Oh, right. The Teiko kid." Hyuuga said and whispers from the freshmen spread like wildfire, with only Kagami being the oblivious one.

"Has anyone seen Kuroko-kun?" She yelled but when there was no answer, she shrugged.

"Guess he's not here today." Hyuuga said and Riko nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Let's start practicing!" She ordered but was stopped when a boy with a below average height raised his hand.

"Um, excuse me. I'm right here." The boy said and everyone in the court jumped in shock. Riko yelped as she realized that all along, this boy had been standing in front of her.

_'How the hell did I not see him before?'_ She thought, too shaken to be able to speak.

"What the -? How long have you been here?" Hyuuga shouted, obviously not amused by the freshman's antics.

"I've been here all the time." The boy deadpanned with an emotionless face. The others didn't seem keen on believing him.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He introduced and bowed formally to the seniors, which immediately extinguished the annoyance that Hyuuga was harboring.

"Wait, Kuroko Tetsuya? You're from Teiko middle school? But how? You can't be a regular, can you?" Riko asked, still disbelieving this phantom in front of her. Hyuuga smirked uneasily.

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko?" He asked but the boy said nothing, making him uncomfortable.

"I was a regular. I played in matches all the time." He said simply and everyone couldn't believe their ears. How could such a weak looking boy play in matches with the Generation of Miracles? Both the seniors and freshmen stood frozen in shock. Kagami, on the other hand, had no interest for a weak looking person like he but did wonder what was so good with Teiko middle school. As he was raised in the States, he had no clue on what he was missing out on.

"Um, let's move on then. Kuroko-kun, please take your shirt off." Riko ordered but Kuroko did not comply. Instead he subtly fidgeted with his shirt.

"Kuroko-kun…?" She asked uncertainly and finally the boy looked up. She couldn't see his eyes because his bangs covered them but she was able to get out a sky-blue color, like his short hair. However, they seemed a lot lighter in shade which somehow scared Riko.

"I'm sorry, Aida-san. I'm afraid I cannot to do that." He answered and Riko fumed in anger. She grabbed his head and started to apply pressure. There were mumbles of protest from the boy.

"What do you mean you can't? It's like freshmen can't take orders from their seniors now." She gritted out of her teeth and Hyuuga and another senior had to pry her hands off his head.

"I am sorry." Kuroko said before bowing. "I am embarrassed to say that I have an injury that makes my stomach somewhat repulsive and humiliating. I am sorry I cannot take off my shirt." He complied and suddenly, Riko regretted pulling such a move on Kuroko.

"Ah, of course. I'm sorry I almost crushed your head, Kuroko-kun." She said awkwardly.

"It is no problem. I had a lot of that back in middle school." He said and then there was a silence that filled the room.

"Well then, let's start practice!" She announced and so began Riko's Hell training.

* * *

><p>Kagami held the tray that had various hamburgers. The people who had been waiting for their order stared after Kagami, unable to believe that such a person could eat that many burgers. Once he took his seat, he began to unwrap a burger and hungry devour it. However, his plans were ruined when at that moment, his eyes fell on sky-blue hair.<p>

"Huh?" He gasped, trying hard not to choke from his bite. The boy just kept drinking his milkshake, seeming to be oblivious to his almost dying.

"What are you doing here?" He spluttered and the boy shrugged, still sipping his drink.

"I always come here. The milkshakes are delicious, especially the vanilla flavored ones." He answered simply and Kagami sighed before tossing a hamburger to him. He caught it with ease though judging by how his lips formed an 'O', he wasn't expecting it.

"If you only eat milkshakes, no wonder you're scrawny and weak looking." Kagami explained and Kuroko nodded before unwrapping the hamburger.

"You owe me one. Actually, I know how you can repay me. Follow me." He said after he saw that Kuroko had finished his hamburger. To be honest, it was a complete mystery how he could have finished all of his hamburgers before Kuroko could finish his. Nonetheless, they got out of Maji Burger and Kuroko followed Kagami to anunknown place.

* * *

><p><em>'Memorize his footsteps. Memorize his movements. Memorize his vibrations. Memorize <em>him_.'_

* * *

><p>"I'll be frank; you have no scent at all. I can't even pinpoint how weak you are at this point. It's weird. At least some people who have an odor of weakness but you don't have anything. I don't know what's up but I do know that you came from Teiko. What is so great at that school anyways?" Kagami said bluntly. Kuroko didn't even look at him and only stared at his chest. What was up with that?<p>

"Have you lived anywhere other than Japan?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah. The States. Why?"

"Because I am slightly surprised that you do not know Teiko Middle School. Do you perchance know who the Generation of Miracles are?" He asked and Kagami just shook his head. When there was no response from the shorter boy, he voiced it.

"No, I have no relation in Japan because most of my friends are from the States. Who are the Generation of Miracles?"

"The Generation of Miracles is a group of five members with extraordinary basketball ability; so extraordinary that one would think they would be in NBAs at this point, though they are only high schoolers like you and me. They and I went to the same middle school, namely Teiko, and thus, their abilities flourished, making them known as the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko explained and suddenly, Kagami smiled.

"So, that means there are people who are strong in basketball? Perfect." He said while rubbing his hands in enthusiasm.

"Why do you say perfect? Most are afraid of them and those who are not have not yet faced their power tremble before it."

"Life's no fun without a strong opponent." He answered and Kuroko nodded like he understood. Kagami then found basketball lying around and picked it up.

"Well, then. I'm sure you're wondering why we're at a basketball court." He said and Kuroko said nothing, just staring at his chest. "I want you to play one-on-one with me." He announced and there was a subtle smirk on the smaller boy.

"Challenge accepted." Kuroko then said while unbuttoning his jacket. He threw it off and positioned himself to a defense stance. Kagami smirked as well and the game began.

However, it was not long after when Kagami's eyes widened in shock.

_'This person… He's so – ' _He thought while he easily intercepted the dribble and Kuroko ran to get it. _'Weak.'_ He bitterly thought as Kuroko came back.

"Are you messing with me here?" He growled and Kuroko shook his head.

"Of course not." He simply said, holding the ball against his hip. "I thought it was obvious that Kagami-kun would win this match. You are much stronger than I."

"You are messing with me, aren't you? What the hell are you planning at?" He was close to crushing the shorter boy's head but refrained when he heard Kuroko speak.

"I wanted to feel your strength for myself. It seems I have found what I was looking for. Tell me, Kagami-kun, do you like winning?" Kagami was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't? I want to be the best in Japan. I strive to be number 1." He announced with confidence and Kuroko gave him a miniscule smile that could not even be known as a smile.

"Well, if you want to be the best, you will have to go through the Generation of Miracles. I will be blunt, Kagami-kun. If you were to ever face them in a match, you would lose in a heartbeat." Kagami's face fell immediately.

"Kuroko, you bastard." He growled and almost grabbed his head in annoyance when Kuroko spoke once more.

"Therefore, I have decided that I will help you bring you to the top and defeat the Generation of Miracles. I promise you." He said and Kagami looked at Kuroko skeptically.

"How the hell are you going to do that? If the Generation of Miracles are as strong as you say, how are you, the odorless weakling, going to help me?" He said in annoyance but Kuroko just gave him a small smile.

"I am not like you, Kagami-kun. I am but only a shadow." He said before bowing and leaving the court yard. Kagami stood there, confused by his words.

_'A shadow? What did he mean?'_

* * *

><p>Terumi soon arrived to her apartment and changed out of her clothes. Even though she had been doing this cross-dressing for some time now, it was never comfortable to exercise with, especially when the wig was always making her scalp itch most of the time. She then took a shower and welcomed the warm water pouring down on her. She wondered if she would be able to pass off being a guy this time. Even more so, she wished none would know of her disability.<p>

Once finished with her shower, she changed into more comfortable clothes and called the hospital where her mother was at.

"Hello, this is Chukyo Hospital. How may I help you?" A woman picked up and Terumi told her that she wanted to talk to her mother who was in room 308. She receptionist connected the lines and soon, she heard her mother's angelic voice.

"Terumi, how are you?" Her mother asked.

"I should be asking you that, mother. How is your stomach?"

"It's the same as always, I guess. But enough talking about my illness. How are you doing?" She urged and Terumi sighed, knowing the deeper meaning of the question.

"No, mother. I still do not remember." She answered and her mother sighed deeply.

"Well, it will come, dear. How was your first day?" She asked eagerly, changing the subject quickly.

"I had a perfectly good day, mother. My teacher already knows about my disability."

"Really?" She sounded not at all surprised.

"Mother, just because the principal at Seirin High is one of your closest friends does not mean I can get special treatment."

"Oh, but Teru! It's not special treatment at all. I clearly remember talking to Ayaka and telling her to make sure you had Braille handout sheets. She guaranteed that there would not be any special treatment whatsoever." Kuroko was not convinced at all.

"Mother…"

"Honey, please let it go this time. I'm in the hospital and there is no one to take care of you now. I need to make sure you're doing alright."

"I am." Kuroko said and she could practically feel her mother's gentle smile.

"So, is that all you want to tell me?" She asked.

"No, I also joined the basketball club." Kuroko said and there was no response for a while.

"Really, Teru? Are you joining the basketball club again? After what happened in middle school? Are you ok with that?" Her mother asked hesitantly.

"Mother, it is fine. I grew out of it. I am starting to love basketball again. I can handle it." She said and her mother sighed on the other line.

"Whatever you say, honey. I'll support you all the way. Do you need anything from the supermarket or do you need some new sports bras? If you want, I can call up Maya-chan so she can go with you." Her mother asked but Kuroko declined.

"I am fine, mother. Don't worry about me. When are the visiting hours tomorrow?" She asked and her mother replied that it would be during school hours.

"Come see me in the weekend, ok? I miss you, Teru-Teru." Her mother said wistfully and Kuroko said the same thing before disconnecting.

She then crawled into the bed sheets and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I know it might be a bit confusing with the pronouns since Kuroko is a girl but is cross dressing as a guy. I'm trying my best to try not confuse people but honestly, I have no idea how. If it's in Kuroko perspective, I'm always going to write 'Terumi' but if it's in other's perspective, I have no choice but to put 'he' instead of 'she'.<strong>

**If it is confusing, tell me and I'll try to make it easier to understand.**

**Give me any suggestions on how to make it better and I'll get right on it!**

**Please review :)**

**Peace,**

**FlyAndDontLookBack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and follows even though it was only the first chapter! I'm so grateful that you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this. Just a heads up, this may be the only time I upload another chapter after only a week. As you can see, the chapters are kind of long and there's also the fact that I have school and homework flying everywhere. I don't have a specific time schedule to when I'm going to upload chapters but I will try to upload as fast as I can.**

**But enough of that; let the story continue :)**

* * *

><p>The next day after the classes had finished, Riko announced that there would be a match between the seniors and the remaining freshmen, which were Kagami, Kuroko, and three others who decided that they could handle Riko's training regimen.<p>

"A match against our seniors? But that's unfair, isn't it? I heard you guys were only freshmen when you made it until the final league! We're going to get pummeled!" One of the freshmen complained while evidently shaking in fear as well.

Riko ignored the three freshmen's pleas and blew her whistle, announcing the beginning of the game. She smirked as the game began and wondered just how powerful the freshmen could be at this point.

Unlike the three freshmen, Kagami was pumped. He loved having strong opponents and told as such. It was better to have stronger opponents than weak ones, right?

As the ball shot up, Kagami jumped easily and quickly tapped it to make it go to his teammate. He dribbled before giving it back to Kagami who in turn dunked the ball forcefully.

Everyone in the court watched Kagami let go of the metal rim and were amazed at the power he emitted. Riko was especially astounded on how a freshmen could do such a dunk.

"Hey, that's completely insane…" Hyuuga mumbled before getting back to offense. His companion with the name of Izuki Shun nodded as he fell into stance with Hyuuga.

Riko blew the whistle and the game began once more. However, no matter how powerful Kagami was, he could not compete alone with five opponents by himself. It was obvious that the three freshmen were still very weak and lacking skill to be playing against the more adept seniors and soon enough, the point gap increased between the freshmen and the seniors.

Kagami growled in annoyance as he couldn't get his head in the game.

_'What the hell is Kuroko doing, helping the other team?' _He thought angrily as Kuroko had the ball but accidently passed to Izuki instead of a freshman named Furihata. Both looked shocked before Izuki shrugged and made a basket. The point score was 31-15 with the bigger score in favor to the seniors.

The freshmen panted and one wished they would stop and that they had enough.

"Enough?" Kagami growled and grabbed the freshman from the front of his jersey. "Don't you dare tell you're giving up!" He demanded but before he could do more, he felt a jab from behind his knees and turned around to see Kuroko.

"Please calm down." Kuroko said and the freshmen soon prayed for his soul. Kagami dropped the freshman and directed his attention to the short boy.

"Kuroko, you bastard…" He yelled as he tried to land some punches on the boy but were always intercepted by the three freshmen.

"Looks like the newbies are fighting." Hyuuga commented and the seniors nodded. A cat faced senior named Koganei noticed Kuroko expertly evading Kagami's clumsy punches.

"Wait. Was Kuroko always playing in the game?" He asked and Izuki nodded hesitantly, confused himself.

"Yeah, I think he was. I remember getting the ball from the opposite team without doing anything. Although, I can't seem to remember who did that…" Izuki said while rubbing the back of his neck, obviously trying to remember what happened in the game.

Riko sighed at the freshmen but then also noticed Kuroko.

_'Even as the referee, I completely forgot about him at some point. Wait, what? Since when? It can't be...'_ She stared at Kuroko at that moment who was now getting into his position.

"Excuse me," Kuroko said to the nearest teammate, who in turn jumped back in surprise, "could you pass me the ball?" He asked and Furihata looked incredibly skeptical.

"Uh, sure. But make sure you don't give it to the seniors next time." He said before taking his own stance. He distinctly heard Kuroko whispering to himself that he wouldn't as he now memorized everything.

The game started and Riko shouted at the players that there were only three minutes left. The freshmen groaned in protest as Furihata found Kuroko and tossed the ball over to his direction.

_'Just don't lose it now.'_ He thought as the ball entered Kuroko's hand.

Riko, on the other hand, had a strange feeling as she saw the ball in the clutch of the teal-haired boy. She had a gut feeling that something unthinkable was going to happen.

In a blink of a second, the ball was in the hands of a bald freshman called Kawahara. Everyone in the court except for Kuroko looked at the ball, shocked, before Kawahara moved out of his daze and ran to shoot the ball inside the hoop.

Riko's gut feeling was confirmed as she tracked Kuroko with her eyes. Was he purposely making use of his lack of presence to make passes? She then remembered the strange rumors that revolved around the Generation of Miracles.

_'The phantom sixth player…' _She thought and finally, the information clicked together. Her eyes widened in shock as Kuroko kept making the unbelievable passes.

"Misdirection." She whispered to herself as the ball intercepted Izuki's defense and Kagami scored a basket. Due to Kuroko, the score was now 37 to 36, with the bigger score in favor of the seniors.

"Damn it, with the two playing together, we have no way to stop these attacks!" Hyuuga exasperated as Kuroko suddenly came out of nowhere and slapped the ball out of Izuki's hands. He then started to run towards the hoop and the freshmen hooted at him to make the basket. However, once he launched the ball to the hoop, it bounced off the rim and the people looked severely unamused with his skill.

Right then, Kagami jumped and slammed the ball inside the hoop.

"If you're going to score, score properly you idiot!" He commented while Kuroko just gave him a small smile. The buzzer went off and the freshmen won with a one point difference.

The freshmen celebrated their victory while the seniors eyed the duo, Kagami and Kuroko, with hopeful expressions.

_'Those two are going to be our key to victory.' _Hyuuga thought while chuckling at the victory dances the freshmen were doing.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Kagami and Kuroko both met at the same place, or rather, Kuroko was already there when Kagami sat at the same table, not knowing that Kuroko was there. Once he realized that he did, in fact, have company, Kagami yelped in surprise while Kuroko just continued to sip his milkshake.<p>

"Why are you here? Get out. It's my table." Kagami said but Kuroko did not budge.

"I don't feel the need to. I was here the whole time and it was Kagami-kun who sat down." Kuroko explained and sipped his drink. Kagami sighed, knowing that this would become a regular thing, and tossed a hamburger to him.

Kuroko caught it with shock and Kagami smirked.

"I'm normally not interested in weak players but I'll admit it, you have some potential with you. Who would have known you would use your weak presence to make such passes?" Kagami asked himself while Kuroko unwrapped the hamburger.

Once finished with their food, they started walking to their homes and stopped at a stoplight. Kagami itched to ask something but refrained from doing so until Kuroko piped up.

"You can ask me whatever you want, Kagami-kun. You do not have to refrain yourself." He said and Kagami was taken aback. How did he know?

"Uh, how did you know?"

"Your feet seem restless." Kuroko answered simply and Kagami wondered how Kuroko was able to know that if he was staring forward.

"I want to know more about this so called Generation of Miracles." Kagami said and Kuroko seemed quiet for a second before answering.

"They are, simply put, five geniuses who all excel in different areas. They, after realizing how powerful they have become, decided to go their separate ways in high school, in hopes of fighting each other instead of weak schools." Kagami couldn't help but notice the strain of anger that radiated from Kuroko's answer and it was then that Kagami decided to become partners with Kuroko.

"I'll take them down." He stated and Kuroko, without even looking at him, asked what he meant by that. "It means we're going to become partners and become number one in Japan." Though it was difficult to see, Kagami knew that Kuroko was smiling.

"So will you accept becoming the light to my shadow?" Kuroko asked and Kagami spluttered.

"What the hell? That sounds like a love confession, Kuroko, you bastard." He stuttered but Kuroko did not look affected at all.

"Kagami-kun, I am a supporting actor, a shadow that lies in the darkness. Where there is darkness, there is also light. The stronger the light becomes, the darker the shadow becomes as well. Individually they are strong but put them together and you get something even more powerful. This is a promise, Kagami-kun. As you become my light, I will become you supporting shadow and I _will_ help you take down the Generation of Miracles and become number one." Kuroko stated and Kagami smiled brightly, ignoring the fact that Kuroko had stressed the last part of the Generation of Miracles.

The stoplight turned green and both Kagami and Kuroko when their separate ways. Kagami, while walking, couldn't help but think of the teal-haired boy. It wasn't his words that were affecting him – he was all out for it and didn't have to dwell on it anymore – but it was Kuroko in general that seemed to annoy his thoughts. His movements, actions, and the way he was always careful with his clothes and hair confused him greatly.

Just what was Kuroko hiding from him?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagami frantically searched for the coach in hopes of becoming an official member of the Seirin basketball club. Once he found the room, he barged in and disrupted Riko's daydream, stating that he would become an official basketball player. Riko looked skeptically but gave the application sheet. He grasped it hopefully but was hesitant when Riko told him that she would only accept the application tomorrow at 8:40 sharp at the roof.<p>

Kagami looked at her suspiciously but concluded that the coach did not really have a motive for the deadline. He was about to leave when he bumped into a person. He was about to say sorry but jumped back in shock at the person he bumped into.

"I'm sorry." The person said and Kagami realized that it was the ghost girl in his class, Kuroko Terumi. It was amazing how similar she and Kuroko had in appearance, hair, and personality. She strode across him and stood in front of Riko who spit out her milk in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused that a freshman girl would be in front of her. The girl bowed formally in return.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Terumi, twin sister to my brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. He is busy at the moment and asked me to come here to formally request an application to become an official member." The girl said and Riko looked her skeptically. So, she could understand if this girl and Kuroko were twins but this was freaky beyond comparison. These two were completely alike in every way possible. They had the same hair style where their bangs would cover their eyes and it was a shockingly beautiful sky-colored hair. They were both formal to the point of awkwardness and they both did not even bother to look at Riko in the face and only faced forward.

Riko was silent while giving the application to Kuroko Terumi. She, in turn, bowed respectfully and left without another word.

Both Kagami and Riko both had the same suspicion in mind once the mysterious girl left.

* * *

><p>The next morning, five of the freshmen entered the roof and saw that the coach was waiting for them, smirking while doing so. Kagami gripped the application sheet in his hand while looking at Kuroko Terumi, who also had the application sheet with her.<p>

_'What is she doing here? She doesn't play basketball, her brother does.' _Kagami thought as Riko crossed her arms in anticipation.

"Ok, so I didn't think much of it when you said to be here at 8:40 but now I realize that there is freaking assembly at this time!" Kagami exploded but Riko just laughed evilly.

"You can all leave after this. I'm thinking of making this into a ritual, actually. Last year, I made a promise when the captain appointed me as coach. You will yell out your name, class, and goal for this club. And no 'I'll do my best' or 'I will put all my effort in this' kind of goal. I want a concrete objective that you will fulfill no matter what." She said and the three freshmen looked very doubtful and unsure of this. Riko then narrowed her eyes in gleam.

"And for those who believe that they can't do this here, I'll make sure you'll do it anyways, but mind you, you will also confess to the girl you like _completely naked_." She added sardonically and suddenly, the boys all froze in fear.

Kagami, on the other hand, smirked as he confidently walked up to the metal bars.

"That's all? How easy can this be?" He said to himself as he jumped and stood in the metal bars. He, with his loudest voice, claimed that he was Kagami Taiga from class 1- B, and he would become Japan's number one basketball player by destroying the Generation of Miracles.

Everyone down below the roof stared at the boy in curiosity while the basketball people wondered if Riko was going to make this an annual thing.

One by one, the three freshmen went up although one of them ended up telling their whole biography while the other decided that he would become best and end up getting a girlfriend.

The last one left was Kuroko but the only person left in the roof who hadn't spoken was his twin sister, Kuroko Terumi.

"I'm sorry, but my brother could not make it today because he had to go somewhere this morning. He asked me to take his place." She explained and Riko just glared at her skeptically. The girl did not bother to even look up.

"Kuroko-kun sure seems to be busy." Riko finally said and the girl shrugged.

"Our mother is sick and there was an emergency. My brother naturally went because they have a bigger bond than I have with our mother. He said he would be back for practice, though." She said and Riko, feeling a bit of pity for Kuroko, finally decided to let it slide.

"Well then, Kuroko-san, if you are to take your brother's place, you might as well say something meaningful." Riko suggested and the girl nodded. She then took out a bullhorn out of nowhere and all the people stared.

"May I use this to portray my brother's feelings? I do not have a loud voice and it is not meaningful at all if the people cannot hear you." She said and Riko gestured to go on. When the girl did not move from her spot, Riko glanced at her confused.

"You can go, Kuroko-san." She said and the girl nodded. Riko stared at the girl's retreating form and suddenly, she thought of a ridiculous thought that made her want to laugh. There was no way the girl had that disability. There was no way. Because she did have it, then that would mean Kuroko would also have it as well, and that was impossible, seeing as he was amazing during the practice match.

The girl finally reached the edge of the roof and turned on the bullhorn. Just when she was about to say the first word, the doors to the roof opened and an angry teacher emerged. Riko groaned in annoyance as they were so close to finishing.

The morning ended with the teacher scolding the basketball club.

* * *

><p>School ended quickly and soon, Kagami entered the locker room to change. However, he noticed a second too soon the person who had just closed his locker. Kagami yelped as his eyes met Kuroko's bangs.<p>

"Kuroko, you bastard… Stop appearing out of nowhere!" He growled but Kuroko did not as much twitch.

"I was here first, Kagami-kun. You are the one who did not notice me." He said and Kagami just let it go. He knew that this would become a regular thing for him. He quickly changed and they both went out to the court where the seniors were waiting for them. They had worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Where's coach?" Kagami voiced and Hyuuga glanced at him before pacing once more.

"Coach is skipping." He said and Kagami was confused.

"Coach is skipping? But isn't she the one who always tells us that if we skip, we'll end up with a training menu from hell?" He asked.

"Not that kind of skipping, idiot! She's skipping, as in she's jumping while walking. This is not good, not good at all. The opponent must be dangerous this time." Hyuuga said and all the seniors shivered because at that moment, the doors opened and entered a very happy Riko.

"I'm back!" She sang and Hyuuga momentarily saw the devil himself.

"So, who's the school for the practice match?" Izuki piped and Riko smiled bigly.

"I got a match with Kaijo High, who, may I add, has one of the Generation of Miracles with them!" She said happily and everyone in the room was shocked except Kagami, who was grinning like an idiot, and Kuroko, who already knew who was the opponent was.

"Kise Ryouta." Riko announced once she was back from changing into her coach outfit. Everyone gaped at the name and realized that they, indeed, had a strong opponent.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound and soon enough, the whole gym was filled with girls with a paper and pen.

"What the –" Hyuuga started to say when all eyes landed on the blond haired person who was currently signing the paper and winking at every girl.

"Is that –" Izuki started to ask when Riko beat him to it.

"Kise Ryouta?" She shouted in shock and the blond model looked up with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind waiting five minutes?" He requested and began to sign autographs at maximum speed.

Once every girl had gotten their piece of Kise Ryouta, the famous part time model and Generation of Miracles member, he jumped off from the stage and walked up to the Seirin team.

"What are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked in confusion and Kise just smiled.

"Well, when I heard that our next opponent for our practice match was Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi went there, so I decided to pay a little visit." He said while trying to find the so called 'Kurokocchi.' Once he found the person, he glided towards Kuroko and hugged him but because of the overwhelming height difference, it looked like Kise was engulfing him.

"Hi Kurokocchi!" Kise said happily while Kuroko just stared forward impassively.

"Hello Kise-kun. I did not think I would get to see you so early into the school year." Kuroko said and Kise just smiled.

"I see you're still in the get up." Kise then whispered and Kuroko nodded subtly. "Does anyone know yet?" He asked worriedly but he was given a short shake, confirming that no one knew.

"Good. I'm glad you're doing fine Kurokocchi. How's the head?" He asked and Kuroko gave him a shake. So, Kuroko's memories did not come back yet. Kise sighed before finally letting go. And it was the right moment because the moment he let go of Kuroko, a ball came flying at him with immense force. Kise let out his hand to stop the ball and winced slightly at the pain.

"What was that for?" He whined as all directed at Kagami. The seniors looked annoyed while Kuroko just twitched at the whistling wind.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion but I know you didn't come all the way here just to say hi to Kuroko. How about, for the time being, you play a bit of one-on-one with me?" Kagami proposed and Kise smirked.

"Well, it is a bit unexpected but…" He glanced at Kuroko for a second before grinning, "Alright, let's do this!" He said and he took of jacket. The two went into their stances and Kagami made the first move. He gave a quick fadeway and twisted his body quickly. He then jumped up and landed the first two points. Kagami felt proud that he scored but the faltered when he saw Kise smirking.

The game resumed and this time, Kise took the ball. The people all gazed at the two and were amazed and shocked when they saw that Kise had done the same technique Kagami had done to score the points. However, it was evident that he had done with more ease, more speed, and definitely more power. Even Kagami was left speechless.

"Kise-kun has the ability to perfect anything he sees only once. He can make it his own in an instant." Kuroko commented and Riko stared in shock as the game kept going. Although Riko acknowledged Kagami as the ace, there was no doubt that Kise was obviously the better player. Kise's imitation skills were off the chain as he easily perfected the moves Kagami had made only seconds ago. In the end, Kise won the game breezily.

"I had no idea Kise-kun improved this much during the break. If he improved, that must surely mean the others have as well." Kuroko said with his own way of portraying his awe. Kagami was shocked as well.

_'So this is what the Generation of Miracles can do.'_ He thought before smiling eagerly_. 'I can't wait for the practice match now. I will win!'_

Kise walked up to Kuroko and gave him – or her, to Kise's perspective – a huge grin.

"Well, now I've seen the basketball club, Kurokocchi. It's obvious they won't be able to handle you. Come to Kaijo. I respect you too much for you to be here. You can bring out so much more potential at my school. And you'll be much safer there, I promise." Kise proclaimed and the Seirin basketball team suddenly had the urge to drown the blonde in the most torturous way possible.

Kuroko bowed formally at Kise's direction. "I am honored that you respect me Kise-kun but I will have to decline your offer. I like being in Seirin." Kuroko answered and while Seirin's faces broke out in grins, Kise ended up fake-crying.

"But why? It's obvious that my school is much stronger than this! Why didn't you go to a stronger school anyway?" Kise asked and Kuroko was silent for a moment.

"My way of thinking has changed since that time. And I cannot abandon Kagami-kun and the others now. I made a promise that we would beat the Generation of Miracles and become number one. I intend to fulfill it." Kuroko added and Kise's eyes narrowed while smirking.

"It's not like you to say these kinds of things. I wonder who changed Kurokocchi's mind like that." Kise drawled and looked Kagami, who at the time, was extremely proud to have a partner like Kuroko. Kagami went up to Kuroko and messed up his hair while Kuroko, still looking stoic, cringed his lips very subtly.

"Don't go stealing my lines, Kuroko." Kagami said and then looked up to Kise, who looked at him with equally determined eyes. "We will beat you." Kagami declared and Kise smirked before nodding breezily.

"Bye, Kurokocchi. I'll make you see how wrong you are." Kise said before blushing at his choice of words. Kuroko did not look amused at all.

"See you then, Kise-kun." Kuroko simply returned and Kise gave one last look at Kuroko before leaving the Seirin gym.

* * *

><p>As soon as Terumi finished her bath at home, she heard her phone ring and judging by the song it was playing, she knew immediately that it was Kise. She sighed before answering.<p>

"Hello?" She asked tiredly and she was met with various wails that sounded like a combination between Kise and a dying whale.

"Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry I said that! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you pick up sooner?" He cried sorrowfully and she had to wait until Kise had calmed down before answering.

"I was in the shower, Kise-kun. I am sorry I could not reach you sooner." She said and Kise stopped his whimpering immediately. She could literally feel Kise's blush from the other side. He must have remembered an incident that had happened in the past.

"Oh, uh well, I'm sorry Kurokocchi!" He cried once more and Terumi had to wait once more until he calmed down.

"It is alright, Kise-kun. I do not take your words at heart. I know that you do not mean it." She replied and Kise sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Are you sure you don't want to transfer to Kaijo? I mean, sure, we have a mean senior as a captain but I'm sure he can go easy on you."

"As I said before, I will have to humbly decline, Kise-kun. I like Seirin." She said and Kise mumbled to himself that even Terumi had trouble hearing because of the phone static.

"Ok then. I guess I'll just have to convince you when I win the practice match." Kise said and Terumi felt her eyes narrowing when he said 'I' instead of 'we', as in the whole team.

"Well, goodbye then, Kise-kun. Have a good night." She said and Kise told her the same thing before she got off the phone. She then stretched her worn out muscles and went to bed immediately. It would be a big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked this chapter :)<strong>

**Next chapter is going to be, as you might have guessed, the practice match against Kaijo and Seirin. Since this follows the same plotline as the manga and anime, you will probably all know what happens. However, since Kuroko is a girl and blind in this story, I have planned out many things to include in this plotline, so stay tune!**

**Also, does anyone have a feeling they know this technique Kuroko is using? Because I modeled this Kuroko after one of my favorite characters. If you don't know yet, you'll understand next chapter. **

**But a hint: four**

**Please review and thank you for your support!**

**Peace,**

**FlyAndDontLookBack**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here I am with another chapter!**

**Thank you all for following and favoriting this story (which I personally think to be mediocre)**

**I did upload another KnB story (AoKaga) called_ I See You_ so don't forget to check that one out :)**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Kagami, your eyes are more horrible than normal! What happened?" The captain commented as the freshmen met up with the seniors in front of Kaijo high. Kagami had no words to say except for a groan that escaped his mouth.<p>

"Kagami-kun, did you not sleep yesterday?" Kuroko asked and Kagami glared at the smaller boy.

"Shut up. I got a little bit too excited." He said as he recalled not being able to sleep even though he was already lying in bed the entire time.

"What are you, a fifth grader before a field trip?" Kuroko commented bluntly and Kagami had the urge to crush the teal-haired boy's head. Seirin started to walk into the big school and before they got lost, they met Kise, who in fact, was running towards them.

"Hey!" He called out as he waved. Kagami shouted his name to get his attention but Kise ignored him and went directly to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Ever since you turned me down, I've been crying all night. No girl ever rejected me, you know?" He said and started to fake cry.

"You sound very conceited, Kise-kun. Please stop. I know that that is sarcasm." Kuroko said without even looking at Kise and he just narrowed his eyes with a smirk. He then directed his attention to Kagami, who had been making a tantrum for the moment.

"You realize that even with Kurokocchi on your team, I will not hesitate to crush you with everything I have, right?" He said and Kagami smiled in excitement.

"Bring it on!" He said enthusiastically and Kise led them to the gym.

"You are becoming very hot-headed, Kagami-kun. Please calm down." Kuroko commented and Kagami wondered just how Kuroko knew that even without looking at him. Come to think of it, he didn't think he ever saw Kuroko looking straight at him.

They entered the gym and Riko was shocked to see that the gym was divided into two. A large man with an unshaven beard and a sweaty white shirt came to greet them.

"Nice to meet you." The man said and looked at his clipboard in a bored manner. "I'm the coach of the basketball club, Takuchi Genta. We'll be playing on only one side of the court, if you don't mind." He said and Riko felt her blood boiling.

"What do you mean?" She gritted out but the coach didn't even spare a glance at her.

"It's just like you see it. Today's practice match is only a warm up for our players but since the other non-players won't see something worth learning, I've decided to let them keep practicing. But don't think we're underestimating you or anything. We'll still put our regulars on the court. Please do not let us triple the score." He finished and left to tend to the non-players. Riko was so close to ripping the large man's head off and she wasn't alone on this idea.

Kagami clenched his fists as he realized that the Kaijo basketball team was only making fun of them and they were looked down upon like a waste of time. Kuroko, on the other hand, only stared forward impassively, ready to win.

Genta was checking to see if everyone was ready when he spotted Kise wearing his uniform. He approached with a skeptical look.

"Why are you putting on your uniform?" He asked and Kise looked shocked. "You're not playing." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Even though I said that regulars would be playing, your level is too high. We would end up winning by a landslide and that is hardly a warm up then for the others."

"But –" Kise started to say, still not comprehending and Genta sighed.

"It wouldn't even be a match if you were playing." He finally said and both teams, Seirin and Kaijo, felt like murdering the coach at this point. Kise looked at his teammates, begging them with his eyes to not kill him, and then ran to the Seirin team.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kise started, trying his best to calm Riko down. "I'll still be on the bench, though! Just knock the guy off his pedestal and I'll be able to play!" He said before hurrying to apologize to his own team.

"We'll begin the match as soon as you guys warm up." Genta said and gestured for a player to guide them to the locker room. Riko, on the other hand, had another idea.

"Sir, I don't think we'll need to warm up." She commented as she narrowed her eyes at the large man. He looked shocked and confused at the words.

"I believe what our coach is trying to say is that we will not need a warm up because we will not hold back anything." Kuroko spoke up and Genta yelped slightly at the sight of Kuroko before glaring at the two high schoolers. Kise could only smirk.

* * *

><p>The Seirin team did, in fact, warm up but they knew that they sent the message straight: they were not to be underestimated. The referee came and told the five members from each team to form a line but was confused when he could only see four in Seirin's side.<p>

"The match is about to begin. Where is your fifth player?" The referee asked and Kuroko raised his hand, knowing that the referee and probably the other team could not even see him.

"I am right here." Kuroko said and everybody except Seirin either shouted or jumped back in surprise at the invisible player. Genta scoffed at the teal-haired person.

"Absolutely ridiculous. After that big talk, I thought they would at least put so decent players as regulars but they have that kid as one?" The coach said, annoyed.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, coach. But then again, you may be right when you say that Kurokocchi isn't a decent player." Kise warned as the whistle blew, starting the match. But it ended immediately when Kagami ended up breaking the old hoop with a powerful dunk after Kuroko stole the ball from the other team. Everyone gaped openly at the hoop that was now in Kagami's hand and Riko could not help but smirk at Genta who was now blubbering like a fish.

Kuroko moved silently to Kaijo's coach, grasping the concept of Kagami breaking the goal, and bowed formally.

"It seems we have broken the goal. Would you mind if we used the full court now?" Kuroko asked and Genta glared at the blue-haired boy before sighing angrily. He then proceeded to go to the other side of the court to tell the non-players to get out. Riko gave Genta an evil smile before patting Kuroko on the head and leaving to talk to the other players.

"Take that!" Kagami yelled in success as he raised his fist in the air. Kuroko, on the other hand, had no expression whatsoever but merely asked Kagami how much it would cost to rebuild the backboard. At that comment, Kagami's face fell and went into a momentary depression at the thought of money.

Genta, on the other side of the court, called in Kise with a very annoyed face. Kise sauntered over, already knowing what the coach would say.

The referee then began to resume the match and this time, Kise was the starting player. Riko's eyes widened in shock as she began to analyze the blonde Generation of Miracle. She knew he was an exceptional basketball player but she would have never thought that he would be a monster like this. At that moment, a rumbling came and there were thousands of girls surrounding the gym, all yelling Kise's name. Kise waved at them in a carefree manner and Hyuuga looked shocked at the audience.

"When did they come here?" He asked and the Kaijo captain, also known as Kasamatsu Yukio, sighed annoyingly.

"I'm sorry but we always get this. Every time that conceited model plays, word goes out and pretty much every girl in this school comes here to see it." He then ran over to Kise, who was still waving, and kicked him very hard in the back.

"Stop waving at the girls, Kise!" Kise flew back and painfully rubbed his aching back.

"That really hurt." He whined but shut up instantly when he saw Kasamatsu's intense glare.

"You know what's happening, right? It'd be awfully rude if we didn't return the favor." He whispered and Kise smiled slowly at what his senior was intending.

The match started and Kaijo quickly got the ball. Kasamatsu passed to Kise and the blonde then proceeded to dunk, just like Kagami had done a few moments back. He slammed it in the hoop with much more power than Kagami had used in the first dunk but when the hoop didn't break, Kise had no choice but to let go. He was then hit once more in the back by Kasamatsu.

"You idiot! You didn't break the hoop!" He scolded and Kise apologized promptly. Kagami's eyes widened as he realized that Kise's strength was much higher than his and then realized that Kise was looking at him.

"You know, I can't really do it with girls, but when it comes to basketball, I never forget to return a favor." He commented and Kagami glared at him as his rage seemed to escalate. The ball was passed once more and before anyone could react, Kuroko intercepted a pass and gave it to Kagami. Kise internally swore as he forgot just how powerful Kuroko was with the almost unstoppable passes.

Kasamatsu could only stare in awe and confusion on how the teal-haired boy could just disappear and reappear, just like that. However, he decided not to dwell upon it too much as he saw Kagami make another dunk. His head was in the game and even though it was practice match, he did not intend to lose.

The game kept going and although only three minutes had passed, the pace it was going at was intense and quick. Riko stared at the proceeding game with complete astonishment at the fact that the offenses were just too strong for the defenses to be doing their job. It was shot after shot and although Riko didn't want to admit it, if it weren't for Kagami and Kuroko, they would have never gotten this far.

The game was still balanced with the offenses going strong and Kagami could not help but feel extremely hotheaded to what was going on. Kise smirked to himself as he imitated Kagami once more. Kuroko, noticing this, ran by to Hyuuga's side.

"Sempai, could we request a time out?" Kuroko asked and Hyuuga jumped slightly at the sudden contact with the invisible player.

"What do you mean?"

"My body cannot take this pace anymore." He answered simply and Hyuuga facepalmed internally.

"Are you serious? You're too weak, Kuroko!" Hyuuga commented.

"That is not all. If we keep letting Kagami-kun play like this, it will only get worse for us. His being hotheaded means that Kise-kun can imitate him much better. Soon enough, the balance will tip." Kuroko explained and Hyuuga realized that the teal-haired boy was right.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hyuuga agreed and turned around to see Riko talking to the judges. "The coach must be thinking the same thing." Kuroko nodded.

"Time out for Seirin!" One of the men shouted and the players from each team when to their designated spots. Riko examined the starting players and realized in shock that they were way too tired to be playing for only 5 minutes. Genta, on the other hand, was more than furious now.

"What is with this?" He yelled and the players all seemed to shrink. "How many points are you going to let them score? Defense, are you sleeping? Do you jobs correctly!" He scolded in complete rage and the players, all too afraid of their coach, yelled a wholehearted "Sir, yes sir!"

Kasamatsu decided to talk with Kise about the freshmen that were Kagami and Kuroko.

"I assume that you're taking care of number 10 well but what's with that invisible boy? He's not normal." He commented and Kise genuinely smiled.

"I know, right? Kurokocchi is absolutely amazing when it comes to –" His words were cut off with a gasp of pain. His senior just jabbed him on the side of his stomach and Kise proceeded to fake cry once more.

"Sempai, that hurts a lot!" He cried.

"Then why are you acting all jolly for, you idiot!" Kasamatsu shouted before sighing to relieve his stress.

"Don't worry, though. The balance will soon break." Kise said while smiling ominously. Back to Seirin's side, Riko and the others were deciding on what strategy to use.

"We have to stop Kise. I can't believe Kagami can't handle him." Riko said and Kagami gave a grunt of protest.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it! Besides, I can do it. I can take him." Kagami proceeded to protest but then was cut off by Kuroko.

"There may be a way out of this." Kuroko started to say and all eyes were on the boy. "You see, Kise-kun has a weakness." He finished and everyone jumped up to their feet.

"Why did you not say that before?" Riko asked in annoyance but Kuroko only shrugged.

"Well, it is not something to call a weakness. However, there is one more issue to be dealt with. I am very sorry but due to the high pace of this game, I am beginning to lose my efficiency already."

Kise began to explain Kuroko's weakness.

"Kurokocchi can't use misdirection for the whole 40 minutes. If you don't know what misdirection is, it's kind of like a magician using the sleight of hand to fool the audience. It's not magic or anything but the thing is, Kurokocchi is exceptional in turning attention away from… him." Kise hesitated to say, remembering at the last second that his senior did not know Kuroko's secret.

"I don't understand." Kasamatsu said, confused with the whole misdirection concept. Kise took a basketball and held it in front of Kasamatsu.

"Please look at me." Kise ordered and then threw the ball over his shoulder. Kasamatsu's eyes followed the ball and it was only after Kise started talking that he directed his attention back to the blonde.

"See? You weren't looking at me." The captain finally understood what Kise meant. "Kurokocchi uses this to his advantage and makes himself disappear. But then again, Kurokocchi was already hard to detect as it was. Kurokocchi's weakness is as follows: the more he uses this technique, the less effective it becomes."

When Riko heard the explanation from Kuroko's mouth, she locked her arm around his neck and proceeded to choke the teal-haired boy.

"What did you say such an important thing before?" She yelled in anger and Kuroko could only breathe out that nobody asked. Riko wanted to do nothing more than to drown the invisible player.

The whistle blew, ending the time out. Riko's face fell as she realized that she did nothing but almost choke the life out of Kuroko. The players all went to their stances and the high paced game began once more. The Kaijo regulars were beginning to score as well as block Kuroko's passes more often.

_'We're getting used to it now.'_ Kasamatsu thought as he looked at the scoreboard. The gap was slowly increasing, with Kaijo in the lead.

Kise decided to slow down and have a talk with Kagami. Kuroko noticed that Kise was approaching Kagami and also went into their direction, not wanting to miss what they were about to discuss.

"Admit it, Kagami, you just won't be able to catch up now. You're 10 years too early to be challenging the Generation of Miracles. You can't beat us." Kise spoke and Kagami was silent for a moment before laughing out loud. Both Kise and Kuroko as well as the rest of the people in the court looked stunned.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I'm just so happy right now. It's be a while since I've heard something like that. Don't get me wrong, I completely understand what you're saying right now but trust me, this was the usual speech back in the States." Kise's eyes widened at the sudden information.

"You went to the States? Really? That's so awesome!" Kise shouted in awe and Kasamatsu couldn't help but facepalm at how idiotic his kohai was. Kagami wasn't even listening to what Kise just said to him.

"You know, I jumped to the conclusion that basketball in Japan would be too dull and boring. But now, I realize how wrong I was. Life is all about challenges! What's fun if there aren't people like you to tell me stuff like this? And besides, I finally got what your weakness is." Kagami finished and Kise narrowed his eyes.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked and suddenly, Kagami sauntered over to Kuroko's side and put his hand on Kuroko's head, much to the annoyance of the smaller boy.

"You can do anything as long as you can see it, right? Well, you're going to have some trouble imitating someone you can't see. No matter how good your imitation skills are, you're never going to be able to imitate Kuroko's basketball. In other words, he's your weakness!" He declared and Kise smirked darkly.

"Well then, bring it on."

The game resumed once more after a break and soon enough, they were in the third quarter. To the surprise of the other team, Seirin started to climb up. Their strategy was working perfectly as Kagami and Kuroko started to work together with an amazing cooperation. Even Kise had to acknowledge just how good they were together.

Hyuuga scored another three points and there were shouts of praise from the bench. They were now only at a three point difference and Kise stopped in his tracks as he realized just how small the point difference was.

Kise growled inhumanly and decided quickly to turn the game upside down by unleashing his true power but was stopped when his hand connected to a head. Kuroko, who was not able to predict Kise's fist, could not dodge it and with a gasp of pain, Kuroko fell to the ground.

A whistle blew and everyone was stunned to this what had happened. Kagami was the first to react, seeing as Kise was frozen in his place.

"Oi, Kuroko! Are you ok?" He asked in panic and he saw Kuroko painfully standing up. Every spectator saw blood staining his bangs and some of it was on the verge of dropping to the floor.

"I am –" Kuroko started to say but swayed and started falling to the ground again. Riko was a second early and caught the teal-haired boy before he crashed down to the floor.

"Kuroko-kun! Are you –"She stopped talking immediately when she brushed his bangs out of the way to see the damage. Kuroko's eyes were open, though blinking a lot, and Riko could finally see his eyes. She was shocked beyond comparison.

"I am alright, coach. I just feel very dizzy." Kuroko said weakly and Riko knew that Kuroko did not know that she just found out his secret.

"Kuroko-kun –" She started to say but then was pushed away by Kise. He gently put Kuroko's head on his lap and glared at Riko.

"You didn't see, did you?" He asked fiercely and Riko was frozen in place. This was the first time she ever saw the happy blonde this mad.

"I –" She wanted to say that she didn't but from the slight hesitation, she knew that lying was useless in this situation. "Yes." She said instead, dropping her head. "I saw." Kise growled but decided that there were more important things to deal with.

"Kurokocchi?" He asked quietly and Kuroko tilted her head slightly so that their faces were opposite to each other.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked weakly while Riko called for a first aid kit.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi. I'm so sorry." He mumbled in agony but he did not get an answer as Kuroko closed her eyes. It was just in time as well because Seirin had come to the rescue with a first aid kit. They told Kise to move before carrying Kuroko to the bench.

Kasamatsu and the other seniors looked at the scene unravel before sighing tiredly.

"I guess that's the end of the freshmen duo. I must admit, this is not what I would have wanted to happen but at least now, the score difference will only grow to our favor." He said and Kise walked back to them sulkily.

"I hurt Kurokocchi. I hurt her." He mumbled and Kasamatsu was confused for a second. Did Kise just say 'her'? He then discarded the notion because it seemed like Kise was in a critical condition.

"It's going to be fine, Kise. Just focus on the game." Kasamatsu said and Kise nodded gloomily.

At the benches, Riko and the other finished patching Kuroko up.

"What should we do?" One of the freshmen asked in worry but Riko was still looking at Kuroko. She just found out his secret. She just found out why Kuroko never looked straight at her and why he always covered his eyes with his bangs. She just found out that Kuroko was blind. That information enough was tiring to process.

Thankfully, Hyuuga came to the rescue and laid down orders. Kagami looked skeptical but Hyuuga just smiled at him, telling him to stop being a moron and believe in his seniors more. Izuki told the captain easily that his clutch side was showing and reassured Kagami that it would be alright as whenever the captain portrayed his real emotions, he wouldn't miss too many shots.

"Just defend like a madman, Kagami!" Izuki concluded before running off to his stance. Kagami looked at Riko and Kuroko and wondered why Kise had asked the coach if she saw it or not. What exactly did the coach see to make Kise like that? He was so confused but decided to put that aside for the moment.

There was a game he had to focus on.

* * *

><p>On the benches were Kuroko was laying, Furihata eyed Kuroko's feet curiously. He pondered on whether to inform the coach or not and realizing that she might have his head if he didn't say anything, he went up to her.<p>

"Uh coach. I'm not sure if this is relevant or not, but there's something strange with Kuroko-kun." Furihata said nervously and Riko turned to him in panic.

"What happened? Is Kuroko-kun okay? Did he wake up?" She asked hurriedly and Furihata shook his head.

"He's still sleeping. It's just that I've noticed Kuroko-kun doesn't wear shoes."

"What?" Riko asked, even more confused now.

"You can see it for yourself." Furihata answered and motioned her to go to Kuroko, who was still on the bench, unmoving. Riko walked up to the blind boy and went to his feet immediately. It was then that Riko realized what Furihata meant.

He was, in fact, wearing shoes but the soles of the shoes were missing. He was practically barefoot as it was. His feet were technically black as all kinds of dirt filled it. Riko's eyes widened as she finally understood how a blind person like Kuroko could be able to walk without support much less play basketball so expertly and become a regular with the Generation of Miracles.

He sensed the movements and vibrations that the other players were giving out, whether it was from his own teammates or others. Everything clicked so well now as she figured out the core of his playing and she could feel tears coming out of her eyes. Here Kuroko was, blind and weak, but was still one of the strongest people she had ever seen in her entire life, and she had seen a lot. He never even bothered to make his disability a weakness and instead made it into an advantage, a complete strength. She had never been so glad to have met Kuroko then and there.

The game kept going, with all the players from each team going full on. However, without Kuroko passing, the score seemed to increase to Kaijo's favor. Riko bit her lip as she saw another basket made by the Kaijo captain.

"I would expect no less from one of the national's team but this is hard beyond comparison." One of the freshmen noted and the other nodded as well.

"Because of the high pace that they started with, no one in our team has the strength to go into overtime, much less make a complex strategy to win. If only we had Kuroko-kun to play…" She trailed off, thinking of the possible ways to use Kuroko but surely that would never happen as he was still unconscious. Or so she thought.

"Understood." A voice rang out softly and Riko whipped her head back to see Kuroko standing up and swaying a bit. Riko's eyes widened and went over to Kuroko's side.

"Good morning." Kuroko said as he bowed formally. "I will be going then." He then said and started towards the court when Riko stopped him by pushing him back. Then she remembered that Kuroko was blind and stepped away from him.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, wait!" Riko stuttered and Kuroko's face changed slightly.

"Coach?" He asked with a knowing tone, as if he knew something.

"It's impossible to go, no matter what!" Riko said, hoping to let the moment pass. However, Kuroko still had that knowing face and she knew that he didn't want to let it pass at all.

"Coach… You know, don't you?" He asked, but it sounded as if it were a statement instead. Riko bit her lip and looked at the ground guiltily.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun. I know." She said, not daring to look at Kuroko anymore. After a moment's silence, Kuroko answered.

"It is alright." Riko sighed in relief. "Please do not tell anyone else, coach. I want to tell them myself at the right time." He then added and Riko nodded and remembered that he couldn't see her, making her blush in guilt.

"Of course, Kuroko-kun. Your secret is safe with me."

"Well then, I'll be going." He said and started to move and Riko smacked herself in the forehead before stopping Kuroko.

"Where do you think you're going?" She screeched and Kuroko tilted his head.

"I am going to the match."

"No you're not. You're injured. You can't play."

"But the coach wanted me to play, no?" He inquired.

"It was a wish! It was a big what if!"

"Then I will be going."

"Kuroko-kun…" Riko warned but Kuroko was stubborn.

"You wanted me to play so I will play. I also made a promise to Kagami-kun that I would make him number in Japan. If I were to fulfill the promise, I would have to win this one as well." He explained and Riko gave a big sigh before nodding.

"Fine. But the moment I see you swaying or in any sign of danger, I am subbing you out immediately. Do you understand?" She warned and Kuroko nodded. He then walked out to save the team.

* * *

><p>The game suddenly went up to Seirin's favor as Kuroko's passing was effective again. As he was not playing for 20 minutes, the players had discarded his skills in their minds and now they were paying a price for it. The game was soon tied up and Genta was sweating like mad. Riko, on the other hand, paid close attention to Kuroko's playing. It was hard, she had to admit, to keep track on someone who was practically invisible but when she finally got the hang of it, she noticed the little things that made Kuroko so different from the others.<p>

For one, he never stroke first and only waited. She the small twitch from under his hair would mean that he was listening intently and from Riko theorized, Kuroko could pinpoint to where the ball was going with the wind that followed a pass. In summary, Kuroko listened to the wind and could intercept passes.

Another difference Riko noted was how his feet were firmly standing on the ground. Because an athlete would needed to run quickly for the ball, he would have to keep his feet light like a feather. Kuroko, however, had a stance that was completely different to that notion. She then remembered the missing soles in his shoes and realized that since he needed to feel the vibrations the players were making, he would have to firmly stand his ground to feel them accurately. Riko looked at Kuroko in amazement but had to stop when Kise scored a point by easily passing through Kuroko and Kagami.

"I won't lose. Not even to Kurokocchi." Kise said in a dark aura and even Kise's own teammates looked terrified. However, that did nothing to Seirin's fighting spirit as the last 4 minutes became the same high-paced at it was in the beginning. Both schools scored with the defense being able to do nothing about it. He last 10 seconds were madness as Seirin just didn't have enough stamina to keep going.

"Just don't defend! Attack!" Riko shouted and Hyuuga tried to block Kasamatsu's shots but he was just too tired to jump. Kagami knew what was happening and jumped to block his shot. Hyuuga then caught the ball and passed it to Kagami, whom Kuroko was tailing. Kise tried to block Kagami as Kise knew that Kuroko was not the problem but was proven wrong when Kagami passed to Kuroko.

Kise looked extremely shocked. _'Kurokocchi can't shoot! She can't even see the hoop!' _He thought in desperation as Kuroko threw ball high enough to go in level with the hoop. However, just as Kise and everyone expected, the ball did not go in and Kaijo seemed happy that they would go to overtime and win the practice match. However, what they did not expect at all was Kagami waiting for the perfect time to jump and make an alley-oop.

Kasamatsu was the first one to understand what was going on and yelled to Kise what they were planning. Kise, on the other hand, had already known what was going on and ran to where Kagami was and jumped at the same time Kagami did. Kise smirked internally that he would just knock the ball out of his hand but when he saw that he was starting to see Kagami grow smaller and smaller, he finally realized that he was falling and Kagami was still going up.

_'How is this possible? I remember clearly that I jumped the same time he did. But why is he still going up?'_ Kise thought in shock as Kagami almost reached the hoop.

"Sorry blondie but there's one more thing you can't copy at all." Kagami said. "And that's a buzzer beater!" He yelled as he slammed the ball in the hoop, half a second before the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match. The score was 100-98 in Seirin's favor and Kagami yelled out a prideful shout before everyone in the team yelled with him.

Kise, who was in the middle of court, began processing the fact that he had lost. Tears started to come out and he looked shocked. He tried to make it stop but it unwillingly came out. At that moment, he was hit by the captain who glared at him softly.

"What are you crying for, idiot? You're making me real annoyed, you know?" He commented and Kise smiled, knowing the implication that there still many matches left to win.

The referee blew his whistle and made everyone line up.

"With the score of 100 to 98, Seirin wins!" He yelled and everyone bowed, making sure to thank the match.

Once the players had changed out of their uniforms, they all met outside the gym. Genta was fuming with such fury that there was actual steam coming out of his ears and Riko, on the other hand, was smiling with flowers popping from behind her.

Kasamatsu held out his hand and shook it with Hyuuga's.

"Since we're in different districts, the next time we play, it will be in the Inter-High tournament." Kasamatsu said and Hyuuga nodded.

"Of course. Besides, we don't want to confess to our crushes naked just yet." Hyuuga replied and while Kasamatsu tilted his head in confusion, the others just smiled nervously.

"Where's Kise?" One of the players from Kaijo asked to one another.

"Probably hiding his face." The other replied while shrugging. Kuroko decided to leave Kise alone for the time being. It must have been hard for him, since this was the first time since they got out of middle school he lost a basketball match. He deserved it, though.

* * *

><p><em>One down, four to go.<em>

* * *

><p>Water poured out from the sink and Kise felt refresh while at the same time, he felt so filthy and tired. He turned off the water and some the coldness seeped through his shirt.<p>

"They predicted that Gemini would be getting the worst luck today but to think you would actually lose…" A familiar voice said and Kise snapped out of his sulking to find himself looking at a green-haired boy with a plushie frog in his taped left hand.

"I'm guessing you came to watch the match." Kise stated while the green haired boy said nothing but just kept staring at him.

"We haven't seen each other since middle school, huh?" Kise asked. "It has been a while, Midorimacchi." He kept saying and then glanced at boy's fingers. "I see you still tape your fingers."

"Of course I do, idiot. Having perfect nails and fingers ensure that the ball goes in every time. And Oha-Asa never fails to remind me of my lucky item." The green-haired boy said smugly, holding up the flog plushie for proof. Kise looked at his former teammate in utter confusion. He never really understood what that was all about.

"Well, whoever won, it was a very unpleasant thing to watch." He changed the topic and Kise flinched. He knew that the ace shooter saw what had happened.

"You saw what happened, didn't you Midorimacchi?" Kise said and at that moment, Midorima threw a fist at him and it hit Kise's face. Kise flew back, more in shock than in pain, and looked at Midorima with wide eyes.

"How dare you hurt Kuroko to the point where blood come out from her head? Do you want her to go to the hospital and worry her mother even more than she does now?" Midorima demanded angrily and Kise had no words. He knew what he done wrong.

"I didn't know she was standing right behind me. I didn't know she would get hit." Kise tried to explain but was cut off when Midorima grabbed his shirt.

"You do not deserve to make an excuse. Do you realize what will happen when word goes out to the rest of the Generation of Miracles? Do you realize what will happen to you when Akashi finds out?" Midorima growled and Kise shivered in fear.

"I didn't mean to!" He desperately said but then fell silent as he sounded like he wasn't the bad guy when he was. Midorima saw this and let go of his shirt.

"What you did was unforgivable. Never let it happen again." He said and Kise nodded. Midorima then left, still fuming. Kise could only punch a nearby wall in frustration and guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Since this chapter was a bit longer than usual, I won't be able to upload next Sunday as I need to write more chapters instead.<strong>

**Remember to check out my other KnB stories!**

**Review please :)**

**Peace,**

**FlyAndDontLookBack**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with another chapter! This one is just a filler, I guess, but I still hope you guys like it :)**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to upload next but I'm torn between my MR story or a new story altogether. I've been thinking of this new story for some time now but I never had the courage to write it. Now, since the idea is developing even further, I might write that instead. But once again, I'm not sure at all.**

**Moving on, I would like to clear some confusion. I posted this on my profile but I know a lot of you don't go there, so I'll say it here. The GoM all know of Kuroko's secret and disability. They found out (and in Akashi's case, always knew) after a little incident that I refuse to say now. Nevertheless, the only people in the dark is Seirin (although that will change as well in further chapters). I hope that eased up the confusion :)**

**Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Seirin decided that they would go to the hospital to check Kuroko's condition. First, Kuroko was very reluctant to go as he kept on saying that he was fine and he didn't have to go at all. Riko interpreted that Kuroko was scared that the doctor would reveal Kuroko's blindness to the rest of the team, so she volunteered to be the one to go with him.<p>

Kuroko hesitated before nodding once. The others looked very confused and in Kagami's case, he looked extremely angry, saying that as Kuroko's light, he should go with him. However, when Riko gave him her death glare, he had no choice but to comply.

The two of them walked into the Chukyo Hospital and Riko could see Kuroko nervously shaking, though it was very subtle. They went to the reception center and Riko started to apply Kuroko in. However, when she gave her the information paper, the person at the desk looked at it before giving it back with confused eyes.

"Eh, Kuroko-chan? What are you doing in that costume?" The receptionist asked and Riko gave her a weird look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kuroko deadpanned and the receptionist looked at Kuroko before her eyes lit up with recognition. Did she know something about Kuroko?

"Are you here for another check-up? Or are you here because of your mother?" The receptionist then asked and Kuroko visibly hesitated. Riko wondered what Kuroko's mother had to do with this but decided to let it go. Obviously Kuroko wanted to keep it a secret and she would respect that.

"No. I got hit in the head and coach thinks it might be serious." Kuroko bluntly said and the receptionist laughed breezily.

"Of course. I'm sure Dr. Sasaki is free at the moment." Kuroko nodded and headed for the elevators. The receptionist then looked at Riko with serious eyes. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"It was an accident. He got hit on the head by accident." Riko explained.

"He?" The receptionist asked in confusion and Riko looked at her with curious eyes.

"Yes. What's the matter?" Riko asked and the receptionist shook her head.

"So that's why…" The receptionist mumbled to herself before smiling at Riko. "It's nothing. Dr. Sasaki's office is in room 300. Even though I know Kuroko-chan can figure it out, there's no harm in having some precautions." The receptionist said and Riko thanked her before walking to the elevator where Kuroko was.

Once they arrived, Riko walked next to Kuroko to Dr. Sasaki's room. She had the urge to take his hand and grab it so that he wouldn't get lost but she knew that Kuroko knew the way better than she. He didn't need any help.

They found room 300 and Kuroko politely knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman with her black hair tied into a tight bun opened the door immediately. She looked at Riko since she couldn't detect Kuroko just yet.

"I'm sorry but I'm expecting someone else." She said politely and at that moment, Kuroko spoke up.

"I am sorry, Dr. Sasaki. We will be going immediately." Dr. Sasaki jumped at the voice and when she found Kuroko, she smiled tenderly.

"You're the one I was expecting, Kuroko-chan. Come on in. Who's your friend?" The woman asked.

"My name is Aida Riko. I'm Kuroko-kun's coach for basketball. Nice to meet you." She said while bowing. She then looked up to see Dr. Sasaki patting Kuroko's head.

"I still see you're in the get up. Well, come on in then." She motioned them to go inside and once they were in, Dr. Sasaki immediately lifted Kuroko's bangs. Riko took that time to analyze Kuroko's eyes and saw that they were milky with a tint of sky blue, just like his hair. He was definitely blind. The doctor then let go of his bangs.

"Not to be rude or anything but why exactly are you here? You're eyes are the same as they were last time you came for the checkup." Dr. Sasaki commented and Riko explained the same thing she said with the receptionist. Dr. Sasaki then put a sour face before exploding in anger.

"Who in the world would hurt my Kuroko-chan?" She screeched and hugged Kuroko fiercely.

"Doctor, I cannot breathe. And it was an accident." Kuroko said indifferently and Dr. Sasaki reluctantly let go.

"Wait until I get my hands on the person who did this to you. But enough of that. Let's see the damage." She said and thus started another checkup. Fortunately, it wasn't anything major and Kuroko just had to rest for today.

"We have to tell your mother, Kuroko-chan." Dr. Sasaki piped up after the checkup was done. Kuroko was shaking his head immediately.

"Please do not tell her. She is already worried about me as it is. I would not like to worry her even more." Kuroko explained but Dr. Sasaki looked skeptical.

"And if she finds out either way?"

"Then I will take full responsibility. Please do not tell her." Dr. Sasaki sighed and gave up on trying persuading Kuroko.

"Okay then, Kuroko-chan. You're free to go. Or would you like to visit your mother? She would be extremely happy if you were to bring your friend along as well." She said, referring to Riko. Kuroko seemed hesitant and as much as Riko wanted to know more about Kuroko, she didn't want to peer so much into it.

"It's fine. Kuroko-kun doesn't have to –" She was cut off.

"It is fine as long as coach wants to come as well." Kuroko said and Dr. Sasaki brightened.

"Perfect. I'll call the nurses to inform your mother." She went to the phone.

"Are you sure, Kuroko-kun? You don't have to if you don't want to." Riko whispered but Kuroko shook his head.

"It is fine, coach. I want you to meet my mother. It seems that now that you know one of my secrets, I can tell you more. You are a reliable person." Kuroko said bluntly and Riko blushed.

"Well thanks, Kuroko-kun."

"However, when you meet my mother, she will do everything she can to make sure I live my life truthfully. Would you mind promising me not to get angry when you find out more about me?" Kuroko asked and Riko nodded.

"I promise I won't get mad. I mean, there has to be a reason for the secrets, right?" Riko said caringly and then they were ushered out of the room.

"Kuroko-chan, you can lead Aida-san to room 308, right?" Dr. Sasaki said and Kuroko nodded. "Remember that the real checkup is two months from now!" She ended and closed the door. Kuroko led Riko to room 308 and when the door opened, Riko saw a woman that looked painfully like Kuroko, just that she was paler and more underweight. However, she smiled when she saw Riko and motioned them to come forward.

She immediately grabbed Kuroko and they both hugged, making Riko teary eyed. Just what was wrong with Kuroko's mother? They let go and told the two to sit down.

"Who are you? A friend?" She asked.

"My name is Aida Riko and I'm the coach for the Seirin basketball team. Nice to meet you." Riko bowed and Kuroko's mother smiled once more.

"A senior? Well, thank you for taking care of my Teru." Riko looked at her, confused, while Kuroko stiffened. The mother just looked at Kuroko sadly.

"Honey, you didn't tell her yet, did you?" She said and Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but who is this Teru person?" Riko asked and Kuroko grabbed her sleeve.

"I am sorry, coach. This is one of the secrets I was talking about." He said.

"My poor baby has been dressing up like a boy since middle school because she loved basketball so much. There was no girls' basketball club in Teiko and no girls were allowed in the boys' basketball club. She had no choice but dress herself as a boy." Kuroko's mother explained and Riko finally understood everything. The looks she was given by the receptionist, the fact that Kuroko never used the locker room, and the hauntingly similarities between his so called 'twin-sister.'

"I am sorry, coach. I am truly sorry." Kuroko said.

"It's not her fault she had to do this. Please don't get mad at her. She just loves basketball so much." The mother tried to explain and at that moment, Riko cared for nothing at all. She just wanted to hug Kuroko tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. Just a bit shocked. So your real name is Teru?" She asked Kuroko, whom she now knew as a girl.

"My mother calls me that, but my real name is Terumi."

"Then where did you get Tetsuya?" Kuroko's mother stiffened slightly while Kuroko looked unfazed.

"No reason." Kuroko's mother said and Riko looked at her skeptically before letting it ago. Another secret was encountered.

After the disclosure of the gender secret, the three of them, or Riko and Kuroko's mother, talked it up, and soon enough, an hour had passed.

Riko looked at the time in shock and told the mother that they had the whole team waiting for them outside. She just smiled and told them go. She then kissed Kuroko on the forehead and told her to be careful. Kuroko nodded and left with Riko.

When they got out, the team bombarded them with angry remarks and questions, all to which were shut down by Kuroko's saying that they were sorry. The boys decided to let it go this time and they started to walk away from Chukyo hospital.

They walked in silence before Koganei couldn't take it anymore.

"We won!" He shouted in glee and the others cheered with him. They decided to celebrate by eating and went to meat restaurant where if they could finish a 4kg steak in 30 minutes, everything would be free. Because of Kagami, they were able to make it in time and while this was happening, Kuroko decided to go outside for some air, only to be met by a blonde model.

"Hey Kurokocchi. " Kise said and Kuroko tilted her head to the sound of his voice.

"Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Mind coming with me?" He asked and she complied with his wishes. Judging by the motion of his footsteps, he was still very distressed from losing. And so, the blue haired blind girl followed the blonde model to a park that was nearby the restaurant.

It wasn't long until the whole Seirin team went out of the restaurant. Obviously, the owner was not happy with their way of finishing the food and ended up yelling at them to never come again.

Kagami petted his stomach and commented that he had eaten too much while the rest of the people just stared at him with awe.

"Incredible. Kagami, you really are a monster." Hyuuga said but seemed really pleased to have him as part of Seirin. "Ok then, let's go back. Is everyone here?" He called out and started to do a head count. Then he realized that he was one member short and realized that a certain blue haired boy was not here. "Where's Kuroko?" He asked.

"Probably at the very end." Koganei exclaimed and they all looked back to see nothing but the restaurant door. "He's… not here." He then commented and thus started the frantic search for the phantom player.

During which, said phantom player and the model reached the park. Kise sat on the park bench which was right next to a basketball court and he smiled at Kuroko who was still looking straightforward as always.

"So, it's been a while since we've had a proper talk, right?" He asked and Kuroko solemnly nodded. "How's your injury?" He then asked, very worried.

"It is fine. The doctor said I just had to rest for the day and I would be good as new tomorrow." She replied and Kise sighed in relief.

"Thank god. If anything happened to you…"

"You would become dead meat to Akashi-kun, I know." She replied bluntly but Kise shook his head though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Yeah but if anything happened to you that was caused by me, or by anyone for that matter, I would do everything I could to redeem myself." Kise said seriously and Kuroko just nodded.

"Thank you for saying that, Kise-kun."

"By the way, I saw Midorimacchi today." Kise said sourly and Kuroko tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Maybe word went out that Seirin would be having a practice match with Kaijo and he wanted to see how you were."

"I wonder why he would do that. To be honest, he and I were not particularly in good terms when it came to basketball."

"Yeah, but when it comes to horoscopes, especially days where cancers are ranked first, his left hand becomes a big deal." Kise added and she nodded. "Anyways, he saw the match and I ended up with fist to my face."

"I am sorry." She said impassively but then bowed.

"It's not your fault Kurokocchi. It was mine. I should have known you were there."

"You wouldn't have known." She stated and Kise realized that she was probably right.

"Well, anyways, today is the absolute worst. Kurokocchi dumps me, I lose a match..." Kise trailed off. "You know, I was actually serious when I asked you to come to Kaijo."

"Yes, I know." He laughed.

"Of course you do. Ok, but let's get back to topic. The reason why I asked you to come with me is because I wanted to ask you something. Why did you suddenly leave after the final of the middle school tournament?" He asked and she knew that he was very serious about this.

She sighed, thinking of how to answer him.

"I do not know." She finally answered.

"Huh?" Was Kise's smart answer. When he recovered from the shock, he added, "It's not because of the accident, right?" Kuroko shook her head.

"No, it was not because of that."

"Which reminds me, how's it going? Do you remember anything?" He asked cautiously but she just shook her head again.

"No, I cannot remember anything yet." Kise sighed.

"Ok, then. You still haven't my question, Kurokocchi. Why did you go?" He asked once more and this time, Kuroko stood still, actually pondering the question.

"I was feeling a lot of doubt with Teikou's policies. I thought we were lacking something at the time."

"But what were we lacking? We were winning everything. Sports are all about winning, isn't it?" Kise asked, confused as to why Kuroko would say something like that.

"I also thought that when I started out. However, although I cannot say clearly why I feel this way, I just want to point out that I… hated basketball at that time." Kise's jaw opened. Kuroko hating basketball was the same as the apocalypse coming.

"The feel of the ball, the sound and the smell… My mother assured me that I began playing basketball because I loved it. That is why I really thought Kagami-kun was amazing. He seemed to love basketball from the bottom of his heart." She finished and Kise had a poker face before smirking ominously.

"I just don't get it." He said after some time. "I don't understand you at all. But I'll still tell you something, Kurokocchi. Even if he loves basketball now, there'll be a time when you and that guy will have to part. It happened with Aominecchi, right?" Kuroko flinched slightly but Kise didn't notice at all and kept going. "There's still a definite difference between me and the other four guys, but then again, they all have a special talent that even I can't imitate. I understood it in the match today. That guy, though still very weak, is still evolving. He hides a talent that only he has. Soon enough, he'll reach the level of the Generation of Miracles and then, he'll just drift away from the team." He finished and Kuroko just stood still, though to people with observation skills, they would have seen Kuroko's hands clenching fiercely. At that moment, a new voice entered and a hand hit Kuroko's back.

"Bastard, what are you doing here, disappearing when you're not even steady on your feet?" Kagami scolded as Kuroko jumped forward a bit to regain balance. Kise looked shocked for a second before hastily looking at Kuroko to see if she ok. Kagami looked at Kise and gave him a strong "Yo".

"Were you listening?" Kise asked hesitantly.

"Like hell I was!" Was Kagami's retort before arguing with Kise. Kuroko, on the other hand, was listening intently on what was going on at the basketball court next to them.

Kagami noticed what was happening and saw that thug looking people were obviously cheating in the 3-on-3 game by adding a fourth person without permission. The other team voiced their opinions fiercely but was only met with a kick to the stomach by the lead thug. Then Kise realized that Kuroko wasn't with them.

"Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked uncertainly and at that moment, they saw Kuroko spinning the ball at the tip of the thug's nose, surprising the thug immensely.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he jumped back in shock and pain.

"This is not basketball. And it is not good to use violence." Kuroko merely said, still looking forward impassively. The thugs laughed while Kuroko's friends were wondering just what Kuroko was doing.

Another thug came up and lifted Kuroko by the shirt and started yelling at him but Kuroko didn't respond and just put his head down, expertly covering her eyes with her bangs. The main thug smirked as he decided that they would settle this with basketball when at that moment, Kagami and Kise decided to interfere.

"Mind if we participate?" Kise smirked while Kagami just scolded Kuroko for being an idiot. The main thug froze in shock as how huge Kagami was.

"It's fine if it's 5-on-3." Kise kept saying and the thugs then gave them evil smirks.

"Bring it on." One of them said but the moment it started, it ended with an instant death. The opposite team was sprawled out and panting heavily while the three students decided to leave the court.

Kagami immediately started scolding Kuroko while he just looked unaffected and kept giving him blunt and obvious responses. Kise, who was observing their conversation, then smiled big as he ruffled Kuroko's hair. She looked extremely annoyed but said nothing.

"Well, I should go now. This day just got better, seeing as I was able to play with Kurokocchi again." He said and started to head to the opposite direction. "Oh, and I won't be forgetting the revenge match, Kagamicchi!" He yelled out and Kagami looked at him in utter shock.

"Kagamicchi?" Kagami spluttered and Kuroko explained that Kise would always put the suffix '-cchi' to people he acknowledged. Kagami looked repulsed and immensely annoyed as yelled at Kise's retreating form to never call him that.

After Kise was no longer seen, Kagami faced Kuroko and he was about to scold Kuroko once more when the rest of the team found them and both the captain and coach looked infuriated.

"You were playing basketball while we were frantically searching for you?" Riko shrieked as they marched towards the duo.

"Kagami-kun, did you hear what Kise-kun said?" Kuroko asked impassively and Kagami gave Kuroko a look.

"About whether we would part or not? Yeah, I heard that. Let me just point this out; it's pointless to think about this. We both know that we can't do this alone so don't spend your time worrying about me. Worry more about not getting into fights that you obviously can't win!" Kagami ended and Kuroko gave him a miniscule smile that was overlooked because it was very subtle.

The team arrived and Riko urged forward to give Kuroko the Boston Crab Hold but then remembered at the last second that Kuroko was, first, blind, second, a girl, and third, already injured on the head. So she just ended up shaking Kuroko to never disappear like that again. Kuroko nodded and the team left the park to go to their individual homes.

* * *

><p>The moment Terumi entered her flat, her cell phone rang and she was confused because the ring suggested it wasn't from anyone in her contacts. She slowly picked up and hesitantly, though still impassively, answered.<p>

"Kuroko-kun? Ah, I mean –"

"Coach?" Terumi asked, wondering just how she had gotten her phone number.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to check up on you, see if you were doing fine, with what the incident and all that…" Riko trailed off and Terumi could sense her distress and confusion to the whole secret.

"I am doing fine, coach. Thank you for worrying but there is no need." She replied and Riko sighed.

"Well, uh, that's good, I guess." Riko sounded like she wanted to say more and Terumi got the gist of what she was trying to ask.

"Coach, please do not think too much on what to call me. Using the suffix –kun is completely fine with me."

"But Kuroko-kun, I mean Kuroko-chan, I mean –"

"Coach, please use whatever is comfortable with you. If it is Kuroko-kun, so be it. Aomine-kun still used the nickname 'Testu' even though he knew that my real name was not Tetsuya. Please do not think about it too much."

"Aomine-kun…?" Riko asked in a confused manner but then discarded it. "Well, if it's fine with you then I'll just keep calling you Kuroko-kun, since I used it in the beginning." There was a silence and Terumi thought that Riko hung but then she spoke again.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun?"

"Yes, coach?"

"You don't want me to loosen your training, right?"

"No, coach. I do not want any special treatment." She heard Riko sigh.

"I knew it. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Kuroko-kun." She finished and while Terumi knew that Riko wanted to ask more questions, she hung up and Terumi was met with a dial tone. Terumi sighed and got ready for bed.

She had told the coach that she would reveal her secrets to the team but she just didn't know when and how. And there was the matter with Kagami as well. She knew that he was suspicious and it would be a matter of time until he would figure it out by himself. And if that were to happen, then she didn't know how he would react.

She did know that it would probably end badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, just a filler. The next one will probably be a filler as well. You never know.<strong>

**The plot here is the same as in the manga because I really don't want to divert from it but like I said before, I will add other stuff to this to make it move even further. I'm pretty sure that the turning point will be either at the first Touo VS Seirin match or the Kirisaki Dai Ichi VS Seirin match (most likely the latter).**

**Stay in tune for that!**

**Regarding the new story, for those who might be curious or want to cheer me on to write it (because I'm still pretty uncertain about this), it's called_ A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words_ and involved Artist!Kuroko. So, basically, one by one, Kuroko's opponents, rivals, enemies etc. all stumble across Kuroko's drawings and paintings and before they know it, their lives are forever changed. And when the Generation of Miracles cross Kuroko, who knows what will happen to them?**

**Won't say anymore about this story so if you want me to post this story, please tell me in the reviews or by PM :)**

**Peace,**

**FlyAndDontLookBack**


End file.
